G1 Mechanized
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A group of soldiers are reborn as bots with an important mission. To find and protect the Allspark, should be easy if not for the Decepticons and falling in love along the way. Say hello to my human turned bot story! With a twist.
1. Chapter 1 Where it all begins

Welcome!

This is my G1 'human turned bot story' I hope you all enjoy it!

So, here I am! This will be a G1 story, also, I lost the original chapter to this story so I've had to redo it!

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

Chapter 1: Where is all Begins.

 **EARTH MIDDAY**

 **MILITARY BASE**

"GET BACK HERE!" The soldiers of the base laughed as they watched a rookie run away from an enraged older male who had black hair with pricing emerald green eyes which showed anger at this point. He had on a black tank top with baggy camo jeans and black combat boots with the Autobot symbol on a necklace around his neck.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Conor.

 **AGE** : 23.

 **HIGHT** : 5'9"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Emerald green, they darken when he's pissed off. It's a great warning sign.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Long range shooting, hand to hand, specializes in weapons mostly guns but can use bladed weapons if need be.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Ironhide.

 **PERSONALITY** : Conor is sometimes quick to anger and has a big temper. But he is loyal to his friends and those who earn his trust, He adores children and wishes to start his own family one day. He loves the Transformers movies and is a big Ironhide fan.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Dynames.

"Wait up Conor!" Behind the running duo followed another man only with a big grin on his face. He had soft brown hair and bluish-green eyes with a dark green T-shirt, black baggy pants and brown combat boots as he ran after them his own Autobot necklace glinting in the sun as he ran.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Vergil.

 **AGE** : 19.

 **HIGHT** : 5'1"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Bluish-green, he mostly wears sunglasses to hide them on missions.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Hand to hand, mid to long-range shooting, he can also use his saboteur skills to put someone down for good.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Jazz.

 **PERSONALITY** : Vergil is often laid back and calm off the battlefield and loves music, but on the battlefield, he turns deadly. He will take revenge on anyone who hurts his friends and family in the form of pranks or on the battlefield he will rip the person apart. He see's Diana as his little sister and likes to watch transformers G1 with her on break times. He likes to spar with the twins.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Sonicblast.

Following behind at a slower pace behind the running men was a man who looked very annoyed and was carrying a medical bag with him. He had ice blue eyes and dark brown hair, he had on a pair of brown pants with brown combat boots and a light green top with a white armband with a red cross on his left arm. He had an Autobot symbol stitched onto his right sleeve.

 **HUMAN NAME** : David.

 **AGE** : 24.

 **HIGHT** : 5'8"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Ice blue. Great for staring people down when he's angry. Or trying to make a point.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Medical officer and hand to hand combat, mid to long range shooting and can throw stuff with deadly accuracy.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Ratchet.

 **PERSONALITY** : David is the medical officer of his team and cares a lot about them, he has a strong friendship with Conor and he is a transformers fan. But he can get annoyed pretty fast and when he does stuff gets thrown. He looks out for everyone when their hurt and will fight to protect his patient.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Ventus.

"What happened David?" A young voice spoke as two men came over both looking identical with light blonde hair and jade green eyes. The first male had a dark red T-shirt with black pants and combat boots. The second male had a dark blue T-shirt with black pants and brown combat boots. Both had Autobot necklaces.

 **HUMAN NAMES** : Jake(In red) and Blake(In blue).

 **AGE** : Both are 20 years old.

 **HIGHT** : Both are 5'7"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Jade green eyes.

 **FIGHTING STYLES** : Jake is good with mid to close range shooting, hand to hand and swords he likes to slice and dice his prey. Blake is good with mid to long-range shooting, hand to hand and swords, he is good with hit and runs at fast speeds.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Sideswipe both of them.

 **PERSONALITIES** : Jake is protective of his twin and friends, he is normally the calm one and likes to do pranks when he feels like it and likes to spar with Vergil, he is the calm and collected twin.

Blake is also protective of his twin and friends but is also a lover of pranks but not to the same degree as the Lambo twins. He is laid back and is fun to be around when he makes jokes or you need someone to talk to. He likes to spar with Vergil and is the laid back joker twin.

 **TRANSFORMER NAMES** : Jake-Shadowstrike, Blake-Speedstrike.

David said "The rookie tried to wake Conor up by setting off a firecracker under his seat,"

Blake chuckles saying "No wonder he's so pissed, those things are loud", he looked at his twin who just shook his head saying "Come on, let's go help the poor soul," the two ran ahead as David followed now running himself.

They arrived to see Conor being held back by a young girl who had chin-length blonde hair and baby blue eyes with a golden tinge around her pupils. She had on a purple top and brown pants with black combat boots she also had black belt on. Stitched onto her shirt pocket was the Autobot symbol.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Jessica.

 **AGE** : 18.

 **HIGHT** : 5'0"

 **EYE COLOUR** : Baby blue with a golden tinge around her pupils. This gives her an innocent look at time.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Hand to hand, mid to close range shooting but can do long range if need be. Can use daggers or short swords.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Bumblebee.

 **PERSONALITY** : She is a kind and sweet girl when not fighting and a joy to be around. But when she's fighting she becomes a little devil to her enemy's, She looks up to her big brother and is protective of her squad. She also loves transformers both movie and G1.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Virtue.

"All right everyone calm down!" a smooth but deep voice spoke as another man walked over with darker blonde hair and blue eyes that had golden flicks mixed in, he had on a black T-shirt with brown pants and grey combat boots with a grey jacket. Around his neck was the Autobot symbol.

 **HUMAN NAME** : Alex.

 **AGE** : 20.

 **HIGHT** : 6'0"

 **EYE COLOUR** : light blue almost golden in color.

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Alex is a master with the sword and hand to hand, he can also use mid to long range shooting.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Movie Optimus Prime.

 **PERSONALITY** : Alex is Jessica's big brother and is protective of her and his squad, he is calm and collected in battle and will not hold back if his enemies deserve it. He likes to spar with his squad and watch transforms with his sister after a long day of training.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Saberblade Prime (Yes I gave him my account name)

Conor growls glaring as the rookie ran off before calming down saying "Sorry Alex, I don't like rude wake-up calls,"

Alex nods as Jessica let Conor go as David came over to check his friend for any burns from the firecracker.

"What I wanna know is where did he get that firecracker from?" Jake asks as he stood with his Squad. Jessica shrugged saying "No clue, he must have snuck it in," she places a hand on her hip as she stood by her brother.

Alex nods saying "Come on let's go and watch the sunset before we have to retire for bed" the group nod as they went outside. They used the ladders to climb up to the top of the base and sat on the roof together.

The sky was filled with an ocean of colors going from red to yellow to orange. It was an amazing sight for the squad to see. Vergil leans forward saying "You know I kinda wish we were back home sometimes or even on Cybertron at times. Can you imagine how much butt-kicking we would do as bots?"

Conor smirks saying "We would do a lot of damage with our skills," he cracked his knuckles at the thought of punching a Decepticon's face in.

Jessica laughs saying "I'd get to meet Bumblebee to!" She lay back as David rolled his eyes with a small smile. The twins just chuckled watching their friends.

Alex leans back on his elbows relaxing when he felt a sense of dread wash over him. Getting up he looked at the sky only for his eyes to widen he yelled "INCOMING! AIR STRIKE!" he covered his sister as a missile hit right next to them blowing up part of the base and sending them flying.

The last thing any of them saw was their fellow soldiers running around and the sound of explosion going off and enemy jets flying overhead as their worlds went dark.

 **ALEX POV**

Everything was so dark and quiet, where am I? And where are my friends? "Alex! Come on WAKE UP!" a loud shout made me jump as I shot up from my lying position.

"Ow! What hit me?" I held my head only to hear the sound of metal on metal that and my voice sounded deeper than before. (Movie Optimus voice couldn't resist it)

I looked at my hands only to see robotic, no Cybertronian hands. What happened to me?

"Oh thank goodness your awake Alex!" I look to my left to see a dark purple and white femme beside me, she also had baby blue optics with a golden ting to them. Wait I know that color anywhere!

"Jessica?!" She nods as she stood up saying "It happened to everyone," I got up to see my friends and myself in a silver metal room with a strange light coming from the walls and faint mist in the air.

"Hey Alex you got big!" a silver bot with grey accents walked over with a dark blue visor that flipped up into his helm to show bluish-green optics, this was Vergil. His voice made me think it was Movie Jazz for a second there. (Vergil has Movie Jazz's voice)

"I did?" I ask before noticing I was the tallest bot there compared to my brothers and sister.

The black bot with emerald green optics that had to be Conor, walked over saying "If this is a joke I'm not laughing," he crossed his arms, he sounded like Movie Ironhide.(Conor has Movie Ironhide's voice) as the yellow red and white bot with ice blue optics beside him nodded that was David.

Two bots skated over on wheeled peds the first was black with dark red claw-like stripe marks across his frame and dark red audio's, the mech beside him was also black but with dark blue claw-like stripes across his frame. Both had jade green optics they were the twins.

"I see you have all awoken," A deep voice boomed around us making all of us tense up.

"Calm young ones, I mean no harm," I looked at the far end of the room as from the mist emerged a huge bot the glowed.

Jessica yelled "It's Primus!" gasping we all quickly bowed before the god. He chuckled saying "Rise young warriors, I see you are getting use to your new body's?"

I nod before asking "We are but, Why us? Why out of everyone on earth why pick us?" while getting up from my kneeling position.

Primus smiled as he looked at all of us before speaking "I chose you seven because of your will to fight and to protect those you love," Jessica smiles as she now stood by Vergil who had flipped his visor back down from shock.

"I also have an important mission for you," Primus said getting everyone's attention right away.

David asks "What kind of mission?" He crossed his arms while watching Primus.

"One that could change the fate of many mechs and femmes alike," Primus said as he showed them a hologram of an S-shaped object with a glowing center one we all recognized.

"The movie matrix!" Conor yelled as the hologram was turned off Primus spoke "Yes, but this one is known as the Allspark matrix,"

"Before I give you more details its best you get a good look at yourself's," Primus said as he fades. A mirror rose in front of us making a few of us jump a bit.

"I'll go first!" Jessica yelled as she ran over to the mirror, a few minutes later she yelled "No way! I look like a femme version of Movie Bee mixed with a bit of G1!"

It was true she had a smoother more G1 like face then Movie Bumblebee but that was the only difference. It was the same for them all, Jessica moved back as her doorwing's fluttered about with her happy mood.

Vergil went next "Oh yeah man! I'm Movie Jazz" he said as he liked what he saw though he noticed he didn't have wheels yet.

"Move aside Vergil, I wanna look now," Conor playfully shoved the smaller mech aside making said mech laugh as he walked off.

"Thank you, Primus! Look out cons here I come!" Conor now looked like Movie Ironhide only with the same type of face that his friends had he took note that he lacked the battle damage Movie Ironhide had on his face and shoulders.

Conor moved aside letting his friend look, David hmms he looked like Movie Ratchet minis the bars on his face and old look, he had a more younger look to him. Nodding he said "Not bad," he backed off as the twins went next.

"Awesome!" they both yelled they both looked like Movie Sideswipe with the RiDish faces. "We are gonna shake things up my dear twin," Blake said while Jake nods saying "We sure will,"

They rolled out of the way as I walked over, what I saw kinda shocked me. I looked like Movie Optimus only in black with Nova blue ghost flames on my lower legs near my peds, my lower arms, and chest plating. My audios were spiked like Movie Optimus's audios only with a medium behind the first bit one and an even smaller one behind the medium one they curved around the back of my audio. I then noticed that I had the same smooth G1ish face as my squad but my optics shocked me, they were golden with faint blue mixed in but they were mostly golden, you would have to stare very closely at my optics to see the blue in them. Stepping back I watched as the mirror sunk back into the ground as Primus reappeared.

"I'm glad you're pleased with yourselves. But onto your mission the Allspark Matrix is the key to unlocking and finding the Allspark," Jessica gulps at that. "You must find the Allspark and keep it save from the Decepticons," I nod when Vergil spoke up.

"Wait, hang on a minute, I thought it was Vector Sigma who brought bots to life?" Vergil asked sounding confused.

"You are correct but the cartoon you know of was not entirely correct, the Allspark gave apart of itself to Vector Sigma before it was jettisoned off Cybertron to avoid it being used in the war. Over time Vector Sigma took up the title of life giver due to its ability to create life," Primus explained making us nod.

"Now, onto you're backstory, you are a unit created by Alpha Trion with the military frame type that he created but the frame type design was stolen at some point during you're search for the Allpspark. This mission was also given to you by Alpha Trion himself and the members of the Cybertron council," Primus said making us nod.

"Why did they trust us?" David asked.

"You were trusted because of not only your loyalty but for you're will to protect both Cybertron and the ones you loved," I nod at this, that did sound like us.

"So, we were built way before Optimus became Prime? Before he was even made?" Jessica asked making Primus nod.

"Yes, the council grew weary of Megatron and his uprising so by their orders Alpha Trion built you and you're family for this mission, so by right Alpha Trion is you're father," Primus said.

"Whoa," She whispered to herself as Conor spoke up.

"But what about our human life's, if we get caught by Cons then Megatron could read our memories through Soundwave," He had a good point, Soundwave could read minds and ripped a bots head open for information.

Primus nods saying "As time goes by your human memories will turn into Cybertronian memories along with the dream cycle memories I will be giving you,"

Vergil relaxed as the god said that. Comor then spoke up asking "Wait a minute, are we born of Vector Sigma? Cause you said Alpha Trion is our father?"

"Alpha Trion found you as younglings after a building collapsed and killed your creators, he too, you in and when the order came he changed you into the military frames," Primus explained making the human turned nods nod.

"Now on to your new names, Jessica step forward," My sister does so and kneeled down before Primus.

"Young one you are now known as Virtue," Jessica now named Virtue smiled as she got up and went back over to her brother's side.

"Vergil," The silver bot walked over his visor up as he kneels down. "You are now known as Sonicblast," the newly named Sonicblast grins as he got up and went back to his friends.

"David," The medic went over and kneeled as he looked at Primus "Your new name is Ventus," The medic bot nods as he got up and went to activate his new scanners to get use to them.

"Twins come forward," They did so before somewhat kneeling down it was hard with wheeled peds.

"Jake you are now known as Shadowstrike, Blake you are now Speedstrike together you two are the Striker twins," they nod in thanks before getting up and rolling over to Sonicblast who high fives them.

"Conor," The black mech walks over and kneels with one fist on the ground "You are now Dynames, I'm sure you'll enjoy your new weapons," Dynames grins as he got up and went back over to his friends.

"Alex step forward," I did so and kneeled down with one fist on the ground as I looked up to Primus. I sure was shocked at what Primus said next.

"Alex, do you swear to protect all life and what it stands for? Do you accept the responsibly it brings and will fight for it with your very spark?" Primus asked while looking at me stright in the optics.

I gulped before taking a deep breath and said "I do, With the very core of my being. I swear to protect any sentient life until my last breath and when my spark no longer beats,"

Primus nods as the Allspark Matrix forms and flew down to my chest, this made my chest plates open allowing the Matrix to go inside, it let my chest plating close once it was inside.

"Rise Saberblade Prime!" I stood up as my Squad came over. "Oh my GOD! You're a PRIME!" Sonicblast yells as he looked at me with pride I smile at him.

Dynames pats me on the back before asking "So when will be past, present or future?"

"I will be sending you into the present day, I believe it is during the episode War of the Dinobots," Primus smirked at Virtues fist bump.

"Also your Sparkmates have been picked out good luck my warriors," Primus said I barely saw his mischievous grin as a white light engulfed us.

Now was the start of our new life and adventure. I can only hope nothing bad happens to us.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it!

In the next chapter, the Alpha squad arrive on Earth and meet the Autobots.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Chapter 2 already wow time can fly.

Hello everyone. Now before I begin I may or may not add in the Movie Transformers 4 Dinobots bots but under different names, IF they are added will also be reborn humans. I'll see how this story goes thought.

Anyway here are the Parings.

OptimusXSaberblade.

SonicblastXProwl.

DynamesXRed alert.

SpeedstrikeXBluestreakXShadowstrike.

VirtueXJazz.

VentusXMirage.

Also, Saberblade's voice is a little bit deeper then G1 Optimus's voice so they don't sound the same OK. Also, their alt-modes are 'Future prototype vehicles' plus Primus can do anything in my book he's a god after all.

Alt-modes:

 **Saberblade Prime:** Peterbilt 379. **Sonicblast:** Pontiac Solstice hardtop. **Dynames:** GMC Topkick c4500. **Ventus:** Hummer H2 rescue vehicle.

 **Virtue:** 2006 Camaro Concept( 1st Movie Bumblebee Alt mode), **Speedstrike and Shadowstrike:** 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept.

Now I do NOT own Transformers or anything related to it in any way shape or form. Along with any vehicles that I use. I only own my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

 **IN SPACE ON MARS**

 **THIRD POV**

The first bot to awaken from the sudden landing and being knocked offline was Ventus, who began to curse Primus for not giving them a warning about the drop-off. The medic got up and looked around to see red sand as far as his optics could see.

"Were on Mars, how cliché," He said before going over and shaking the nearest bot awake who was Virtue. The femme snapped online with a grunt, spitting some sand out of her mouth she asks "Where are we?" she got up letting her mouth guard retract showing her grey lips.

"On Mars of all places," Ventus woke up the twins while Virtue went over to wake her brother up.

"Oh my aching aft, that landing hurt," Sonic said as he got up rubbing his aft. "At least you didn't get a face full of sand!" Dynames yelled as he spat out more sand while trying to get more out of his chest plating.

The twins got up with their winglets twitching curiously. They watched as Saberblade stood up brushing sand off his arms asking "Everyone all right?" he got nods as Virtue held her hip while looking at the sky.

"This is so wired, Were on Mars I feel like I should be a little green man," She said while chuckling at her own hidden joke.

Dynames shook his helm asking "When do we leave?" Saberblade looked at the sky and spoke "As soon as possible, the quicker we get to Earth the quicker it will be to find the Allspark,"

He got nods as Saberblade yelled "Transform and move out!" he ran and jumped into the air taking pod form and activating his thrusters to head into space, his team followed close behind in their own pod forms.

 **ON EARTH**

Chip was excited about seeing the mystery meteor he had discovered. He was watching the sky when he noticed something else alongside the mysterious meteor.

"Uh guys, I think we have seven more meteors on the way as well!" he pointed at the sky where behind the glowing mystery meteor trailed 7 more smaller meteors, small bits broke off of the smaller meteors that seemed to break up in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Here it comes!" Spike yelled as he and the group ducked for cover while the glowing meteor landed nearby. While the smaller ones flew overhead.

When everything calmed down Hound asks "I wonder where the other meteors landed?" he looked over at his friends before saying "One of the smaller meteors landed nearby," he pointed over to a hill past the warehouses.

"I'll go check it out," Spike said as he ran towards the crash site with Hound right behind him. The two arrived at a tree that had been crushed and was burning, but it was what had caused it that made both human and bot stop in awe and shock.

Before them was a metal pod of some kind and very advanced. It then began to unfold parts whirled and clicked until a form stood up, the being looked over at them with blue optics before turning and taking off away from Hound and Spike.

Hound yelled, "That was a Cybertronian!" Spike looked at Hound in shock asking "You sure? That didn't look like anybot I've seen before,"

"Because that bot was in his or her bare protoform, meaning they haven't scanned a vehicle form yet," Hound explained as picked up Spike and ran back to the others.

Wheeljack who was now holding a small sample of the glowing meteor was waiting for his friends to get back. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" He asks wondering what Hound and Spike had found. He soon got his answer as the duo ran over looking shook up.

Ironhide seeing this asks "What's wrong guys? Did you find the meteor?" Hound pants saying "It wasn't a meteor Ironhide, it was a Cybertronian,"

Optimus optics widen, a Cybertronian? What Cybertronian could enter Earth-like meteor?

Shaking his helm he spoke "Lets head back to base, we can use Teletran one's scanners to find the Cybertronian and if possible the other meteors. If they even are meteors," everyone nods as the Dinobots stayed behind to guard the meteor while everyone else went back to base.

 **AT THE CLIFF VALLEY SMALL TIME SKIP**

When the meteor got stolen by the Decepticons and the Dinobots had taken Optimus to Megatron. Optimus had taken note of three strange Decepticons each looked advanced and deadly. One was a tank, one was a car and the last one was a Buffalo mine protected vehicle.

The Prime kept calm when the tank saw him and made his way over. Optimus tried to tell Megatron that the meteor could explode at any moment but the warlord would not heed his warning.

The tank said something in Cybertronian before aiming its cannon at Optimus chest, the sound of its weapon powering up made Optimus tense and prepare for the worst, but it never came.

* _BANG! SCREECH!_ *

The tank con screeched in pain as a blast hit it sending it stumbling away from Optimus. The Prime took the chance to look for who had saved him. He soon found him, standing at the entrance of the valley with black armor and a cannon on each arm was a mech with emerald green optics.

"Alpha squad! Move in!" a deep voice yelled as a silver form landed on the tank, it was a small silver mech with a blue visor.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" he twisted and kicked one of the tanks rocket launchers off before he was thrown into the rock wall.

The cannon mech ran over to help as the tank began to fire at will. Optimus ducked to avoid getting hit, he jumped when he was grabbed by his shoulder and pulled away from Grimlock, who got kicked away by a powerful roundhouse kick to the side.

"You all right Optimus?" looking Optimus saw a tall mech with black and nova blue armor and stunning golden optics.

Optimus gulps before responding "Yes, I'm fine," he looked back at the fight to see a medic bot jump over the tank Con and slice the tanks left arm off.

"Who are you?" Optimus asks as he turned back to the unknown mech, Optimus noticed that he reached the mech's nose in hight.

The black and nova blue mech looks at him, he went to speak only to hear a blast nearby "Get down!" he pushed both himself and Optimus to the ground as missiles flew overhead.

Getting up both mechs saw the new Dinobots arrive., "We need back up!" the silver mech yelled as he kept the car mech busy. The Buffalo mech had joined in and was trying to double team the silver mech.

"On my way!" the nova blue mech turned to Optimus said "We'll talk later, right now my team needs me," he looked back at the battle and took off at fast speeds towards the Buffalo mech.

A few minutes into the battle the car mech had been destroyed by a close-range shot to the chest. The tank con was taking heavy damage from all sides, that's when the meteor decided to blow up sending bots flying and creating strong winds. Optimus who had tackled Grimlock out of the way, stood up to witness the nova blue mech stab his sword into the Buffalos chest offlining the Decepticon.

the Tank con finally went down when a shot from a femme hit him right in the chest. The Dinobots tried to go after Megatron only for the Decepticons to retreat, the other Autobot's soon arrive to see their leader unharmed.

The femme grins as she watched the Dinobot leader and Autobot leader shake hands. "I'm glad its over," she said as she walked over to the silver mech.

"Yes, but for how long?" the black mech spoke as he retracted his cannons. (He has Movie Ironhide's cannons)

The nova blue mech let his battle mask retract, showing the small smile on his face. He turned to his team and went to give orders when he heard someone speak.

"Hay!" looking the team saw Chip and Spike run/roll over to them.

"Who are you guys?" Spike asks as he looked the bots over.

The nova blue and black mech looks at his team who nods. Nodding himself the mech spoke "I'm Saberblade Prime, this is my team," He got gasps as the humans went wide-eyed.

"My saboteur and second in command, Sonicblast," Saberblade said as the silver mech grins asking "What's cracking little guys?" Spike grins he liked this mech.

The sound of something powering up made the humans and bots turn to the black mech. "My weapons specialist Dynames," the mech now known as Dynames spun his cannons around before pointing them at the boys.

"You feeling lucky? Punk?" He said Chip gulps those were some meaning looking cannons!

"Easy Dynames," Saber said Dynames grins saying "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons," he put said cannons away, making everyone relax.

"Our head medic, Ventus," Ventus scanned the two boys before saying "My scans show that you two are both healthy,"

Chip nods as he watched the bots, it was amazing to meet new arrivals up close.

"Don't forget us," two voices spoke as two mechs came over on wheeled peds.

"Of course not, Shadowstrike and Speedstrike our frontline warrior. Also known as the Striker Twins," the twin mech's nod as they let their winglets relax.

The femme chuckles as she looked at the humans. "My sister and scout of the team, Virtue," Virtue waves as she said "Nice to meet you," her doorwing's flutter as she held her hip.

Spike grins saying "I've never met a female bot before," Virtue smirks as she watched the boys. Optimus walked over to Saberblade making the nova blue Prime turn to him.

As the two Primes talk the other Autobots were welcoming the new bots. Spike and Chip were talking with Virtue, who was holding the boys in her hands. Ironhide was checking out Dynames weapons and striking up a strong friendship with the black mech. Sparkplug was chatting to Ventus with Ratchet about their frame types, Sonicblast was showing Trailbreaker his music collection he had gotten since landing on Earth. The Striker Twins were talking with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were glad to have another set of twins around.

When the two Primes came over everyone stopped talking. "Autobot's Dinobot's, let's return home," Optimus said as he and his men transformed, while the Dinobot's took to the sky heading back to base.

"Alpha Squad, transform and follow them. We have a new home to check out," Saberblade Prime said as he and his team transform. Virtue set Spike and Chip down before transforming herself.

"Awesome!" Spike yelled as he ran over to Virtue, while Chip went over to Ironhide for a lift. The femme chuckles saying "Hop in Spike," she opens her door letting Spike jump inside the driver's seat.

"Hold on Spike!" Virtue yelled as she revved her engine and drove after her squad, following the Autobot's back to base.

Up in the front Saberblade chuckles as he heard his sister having fun. He focused on the road as he followed his fellow Prime back to base, all the while silently thanking Primus for the new life they now had.

* * *

And done! My fingers hurt.

I will be skipping The Ultimate Doom and Plague A Plague Of Insecticon's. I want to focus on Heavy Metal.

Now until then, I'll see you in the next chapter. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Heavy metal

Chapter 3!

Now we're cooking! I hope you lot are enjoying my story.

Now, this chapter takes place in Heavy Metal, Saberblade and his Squad will be having some fun in this chapter.

Also, let me know if you want any other Movie styled reborn bots to join the show. Along with a paring.

Now I do NOT own Transformers or anything related to it in any way shape or form. Along with any vehicles that I use. I only own my Oc's and story idea.

One more thing let me know who you want to get together first! I have a poll on my profile in which you can vote on who bonds first.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **ARK MONTH LATER**

Virtue smiles as she walked through the Arks hallways, it had been a month since her squad had joined the Autobot's. So far they were settling in nicely, Dynames was often found in the shooting range or hanging out with Ironhide and Ratchet. Sonicblast was mostly seen with Jazz, Bumblebee or Prowl doing reports or hunting the twins down for a prank they pulled. The Striker twins had strangely taken to hanging around Bluestreak a lot when not training, Ventus was mostly in the medical bay helping Ratchet or chasing the twins for a prank.

Saberblade was mostly seen with Teletran-1, Optimus or with the Dinobots. Saber had earned Grimlocks respect when he faced the Dinobot leader in a spar and won, the squad leader also took to training the Dinobots with Dynames help. Virtue herself had hung out with most of the bots, she liked to play card games with the minibots or training with Jazz to keep on top of her scout skills.

The femme scout chuckles as she arrived in the rec-room to see a few mech's talking or having energon. Smirking Virtue went to get her own morning energon, she claimed a table near the back and sat down to drink her energon.

"Hay Virtue, good morning," Sonicblast came over with his own energon, he took a seat as his visor flips up.

"Hey Sonic," Virtue yawned as she shook her helm, she was not a morning person or in this case bot.

"Hows the head?" Sonicblast asks as he looked up from his cube. The question had a hidden meaning, one that Virtue knew Sonic was referring to her memories.

A week ago Dynames, Ventus, and the twins memories had become fully Cybertronian with Sonicblast and Saberblade not far behind. Virtue grunts saying "It's doing good," her own memories were halfway done changing into Cybertronian memories.

"That's good, can't have you slacking off now. Can we?" Sonicblast winks at his femme friend before going back to his own energon.

 **OUTSIDE**

Saberblade held his hips as he watched Slag and Sludge spar, the two Dinobots were getting better at their hand to hand. Smirking Saber turned to Dynames who was helping Grimlock to improve his aim.

Walking over Saberblade spoke "Dynames, Grimlock. I'm heading inside, I need to check on something," the two nod as the Prime went inside the Ark.

Saberblade sighs he had been getting a bad feeling in his spark lately, and it was getting stronger. Shaking his helm he went over to Teletran-1 and typed in a few commands, this made the local power stations show on the screen along with power output.

His bad feeling came an hour later when Megatron challenged Optimus under Cybertron law to a one on one fight. Growling Saberblade Prime left the main command center to meet with his team outside the base.

"News travels fast, I take it you heard of the challenge?" Dynames asks as he crossed his arms.

Ventus nods saying "Yes, but he did not challenge Saber," It was true, Megatron had forgotten about the other Prime on base.

Sonicblast smirks saying "He can't do anything to us since we're a squad of Autobot's under another Primes command," Virtue smirks liking where this was going.

"Knowing Megatron he will cheat, thus we must be ready," Saberblade Prime said as he formed a plan. Virtue grins saying "Let's show those punks the scrap yard!"

"I'm with ya on that one sister!" the twins yelled as they checked their blades over.

"We will need the Dinobots help, Dynames you get them ready. Sonicblast keep an optic on the base, Ventus be on standby. Virtue, Striker twins your with me," Saberblade orders as he noticed the time.

"Yes sir!" his squad yells as they split up to do their given orders.

Saberblade ran to the bases entrance with Virtue and the twins right behind him. They arrived to see Optimus and his men leaving for the challenge, Saberblade transforms and drove behind the group. Virtue also transforms and drove behind her brother while Shadowstrike and Speedstrike transform on the move and drove in front of the black and blue Prime.

 **MEETING POINT**

When they arrived all of the bots transform and stood back as the two leaders faced each other. Off to the side Saberblade stood his whole frame tense, reaching up to his back he gripped the handle of his Ion rifle and pulled it from his weapon subspace. Readying his weapon Saberblade stood ready to fire, he growls when Optimus was defeated by Megatron.

"His power reading is way too high!" Shadowstrike said as he pulled out his own weapon, Speedstrike ejected his blades with a deep growl.

Virtue narrows her optics as she changed her arm into her blaster and snapped her battle mask down. Saberblade said "Time for a wake-up call," with that he pulled the trigger.

A shot hit Megatron's shoulder causing the Con leader to stumble away from Optimus, Megatron held his now ripped up shoulder looking around for the cause. He soon saw the other Prime walk over with his weapon out.

"You forgot about me Megatron, We are not in the agreement," Saberblade Prime said as he stood a few feet from the Decepticons.

The other Autobot's smile as Ratchet helped Optimus up. "Head back to base, we will take it from here," Saberblade ordered as his battle mask snaps into place.

Shadowstrike smirks as he took aim at Skywrap, only to growl when the Decepticons took to the sky. "After them!" Saberblade yelled transforming and followed the Cons, they would not escape!

 **BACK AT THE ARK**

"Back off ya punks!" Dynames yelled as he fired at the new Decepticon's. He stood outside with the Dinobot's as Sonicblast played sniper from a cliff edge on the volcano. Ventus was also outside with his own gun and opening fire on the Cons, with a few added curse words. (Movie Ratchets gun)

"The others are back!" Ventus yelled as he ducked for cover.

Dynames nods yelling "Send them to the scrap pile Dinobots!" he ducked a shot before firing his own, hitting one of the new Cons in the shoulder.

The sound of a truck horn was heard as Saberblade rammed into the Cons sending them flying back. A whole new battle started with the Alpha squad tearing into the Cons. When Megatron and his men arrived Sonicblast began to shot them as well, this dragged the cons into the fight. Saberblade who was about to slice Megatron's arm off when he saw the new Cons combine. Jumping back he lands beside his squad staring up at the new Decepticon named Devastator.

"Oh slag, wheres help when ya need it?" Speedstrike said as he skated over to his squad, Shadow right beside him their winglets tucked close to their backs.

Saberblade glanced around before smirking "Its already here," he got confused looks until a huge Autobot appeared "Nothing little one?" the 'Autobot' asked before laughing "What would you say, about me?" he crossed his arms as he laughed.

Sonicblast jumped down saying "There goes Hound, working his magic," he shook his helm with a small chuckle. Virtue cheers as a blast split up Devastator back into the new Cons.

The Squad ran over with guns drawn as the Dinobots chased the Cons into the cracked earth and lava below. The Striker twins grin as they opened fire with the other Autobot's pushing the Decepticon's towards the Lava, it took a few more shots before Megatron and his men fell down to the Lava below. All the bots cheer as they watched the Cons sink into the Lava, only Saberblade and Optimus heard Megatron's 'last' words.

"We shall rise! Again!" Megatron said as he glared at them with glowing red optics, before sinking into the lava.

Saberblade growls his battle mask retracting into his helm as he put his rifle away. Turning to his fellow Prime he asks "You Ok Optimus?" Saber looked Optimus over for any damage.

Optimus nods saying "I'm fine Saberblade," Saberblade nods with a sigh saying "It won't be long until he returns," the two Primes looked over at their men who were cheering and celebrating the victory over the Decepticons.

"The main question is, when will they return," Optimus crossed his arms as he spoke before glancing at Saberblade who was making his way over to his squad.

Optimus smiled before going over to his own men. The Dinobots were celebrating by wrestling each other, Grimlock was rolling on the ground trying to overpower Snarl. Sludge was wrestling with Slag and Swoop who was the only one, not wrestling, was watching his brothers celebrate.

Shadowstrike was looking around trying to find where his twin had skated off to, he soon got his answer when he found Speedstrike talking with Bluestreak.

Smirking he rolled over asking "Everyone OK?" he got nods as Bluestreak went on talking about the battle and the new Cons that could combine.

The Striker twins smile at seeing their bot happy. Wait, Their bot?! Glancing at each other the two mechs's gulped before looking back at Bluestreak. They would ask Ventus or Ratchet later why their sparks felt wired around Bluestreak.

 **HOUR LATER**

Ventus smirks as he watched the party before him, Dynames was in a drinking contest with Ironhide and a few of the minibots. Sonicblast was the DJ playing music for the bots on the dance floor. Both sets of twins were drinking some high grade and sharing prank stories. Ventus himself was sitting beside Ratchet drinking some normal energon while on the lookout for overly drunk mech's, just in case somebot got hurt.

Looking around the medic was surprised to see Virtue on the dance floor, she was dancing with Jazz who looked very impressed with the femmes dance moves. Chuckling Ventus shook his head.

"Where's Optimus and Saberblade?" Ventus asked taking note of his missing leader and the Autobot leader.

"The Primes are over there, playing cards," the older medic said pointing to a corner of the rec-room that was out of the way of the dance floor. There sat Optimus and Saberblade locked in a battle of Poker of all things. Ventus shakes his head saying "To each their own I guess" he went back to sipping his energon while making small talk with his medical friend.

 **OVER WITH THE PRIMES**

Optimus chuckles as he took another card while Saberblade told his stories of his team. Some of them were about the Striker Twins pranks or the outrageous arguments Ventus and Dynames would get into.

"They really got into an argument about colors?" Optimus asked his voice held amusement as he looked at his cards.

Saber smirks saying "Yes they did, I think it was over what colors made good combos," Saberblade shuffled his cards before taking a quick sip of his energon.

"I find it hard to believe," Optimus said as he set down his cards to show he had a Straight Flush. This made Saber place his own cards down to show he had the Royal Flush.

"I win, Optimus," the black and nova blue Prime smirks as Optimus handed over the winnings. "Your good at this game," Optimus leans back letting his mask retract to drink his energon.

Saberblade leaned back as well, "It helps that Dynames is a pro card player," Saberblade finished his energon and placed the empty cube on the table. That's when he noticed his fellow Prime looked a bit dazed.

"You all right? Optimus?" Saberblade got up and went over to the red and blue mech, who shook his helm saying "I don't know, my helm feels weird," Optimus set his cube down, his mask snapped back into place before Saber could see his lower face.

Saberblade growls picking up the nearly empty cube and scanned the contents. "Someone spiked your energon," Saber growls again before placing the cube down and helping Optimus to stand.

"Easy, Let's get you to your room. Your gonna need a long recharge," the none-drunk Prime said as he got Optimus across the room and out the door.

But the second they left the room Optimus almost fell down. Sighing Saberblade picked up Optimus carrying the red and blue mech bridal style, Optimus grumbles his optics dimming as the high grade raced through his system.

Saberblade soon arrived at Optimus room, he punched the code in before going inside. Setting Optimus down on his berth he spoke "Night Optimus," Saber went to get up when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No, stay," Optimus said trying to pull Saberblade to the berth. Saberblade gave a small smile before saying "go to sleep Optimus, I'll be here when you wake up,"

The drunk Prime let go as he fell into recharge. Saberblade shook his helm before pulling up a chair and taking a seat, he would keep his word even if he was gonna be sore in the morning. With that, he slipped into recharge himself.

* * *

Done! And a little fluff between Optimus and Saberblade!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to vote on my Poll on who should bond first.

Until the next chapter my fellow readers, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 The Day After

Chapter 4 everyone!

In this chapter, we have some bonding time! Also, the Ark crew learn of a shocking discovery. Also, all of their memories are Cybertronion now.

I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, also the Poll has now been closed.

I do NOT own transformers in any way, shape or form! I only own my OCs and story ideas.

* * *

 **THE ARK**

 **MORNING AFTER THE PARTY**

Optimus groans as he felt himself waking up, Oh by Primus did his helm hurt! Sitting up Optimus held his helm as his optics opened. Looking around he saw himself in his room, that's when he noticed he wasn't alone in his personal quarters.

"Processor ache, Optimus?" a voice said, it almost soothed the Primes processor ache.

' _Wait! Who's in my quarters!_ ' Optimus thought before looking over at the owner of the voice.

Saberblade sat by his berth in a chair, the golden optic mech had a small smirk on his faceplates. Optimus felt his cheek plating burn asking "Saber? Why are you?"

Saberblade Prime stood up saying "Somebot spiked your energon with high grade, so I brought you back to your room,"

Optimus nods saying "Thank you Saberblade," the other Prime smirked as he stretched getting the kinks from his back.

After Saberblade was sure Optimus was Ok took his fellow Prime for morning energon, on the way they saw the Striker twins talking with Ventus on the way to the rec-room, they looked very interested in what Ventus was telling them. They then look at each other before nodding and skating off after thanking Ventus, who just chuckled and kept on walking to the rec-room.

After everyone had their morning energon Ratchet and Ventus announced that it was time for check-ups, this made a lot of mech's groan in mock despair. It made Ventus chuckle as he helped Ratchet 'escort' the mech's to the medical bay.

 **MEDICAL BAY**

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Ventus sighs as he finished his check up on Virtue who was in full health, he had finished all but one member of his squad/family. Ratchet who was finishing up with Cliffjumper, when he noticed how tense his fellow medic had gone.

He finished with Cliffjumper as Saberblade went over to the medical bed and lay down, letting Ventus check him over. The older medic watched as Ventus did the standard check of Saberblade Primes chest, limbs and systems. Until he reached Saberblades lower waist where his gestational chamber was, (In human terms the womb) Ventus went very tense as he ran his scan of the area.

After a few minutes, Ventus stopped with a small frown as he looked at his leader, who closed his optics before nodding.

Ventus sighs as he finished up he spoke: "Take it easy Saber, Ok?" Saberblade nods before getting up and leaving the medical bay, Optimus who had been waiting for his turn looked over at Saberblade Prime's squad to see them all a bit upset.

Optimus concerned asked "What's wrong with Saberblade?" he jumped when Dynames punched the wall saying "Its all that dam sinking con's fault!" he growls as his optics darken in anger.

Ventus sighs as he told his fellow medic and Autobot leader the problem "You see, during our journey here we ran into an ambush of Decepticon's," he looked over at Virtue who nods taking over.

"Saberblade battled the leader of the ambush, but during the fight, he got shot point blank to his abdomen," She said as she held her own waist. "He killed the leader but soon collapsed due to his wound," she then crossed her arm's as Dynames placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was after the battle and when I was fixing him when I noticed the massive amount of damage done to his gestational chamber. The energon from the blast it," Ventus paused trying to keep his emotion's in check. Ratchet soon caught on to what Ventus was saying and his optics widen as he felt dread grow in his spark.

Ventus sighs speaking once more "It left him barren in his gestational chamber, he is still fertile with his other parts but he can never carry a sparkling himself,"

Optimus optics widen at the news, he felt his spark twinge in pain at the thought of not carrying a sparkling. He shook his helm as Ratchet dragged him over to have his check-up, he could talk with Saberblade later.

 **HOUR LATER**

Saberblade Prime sighs as he leaned on the rocky wall of the canyon, his memories of the event play over in his processor. How the Decepticon shot him and the pain, though Saberblade had to hand it to Primus for doing a good job of giving them added Cybertronian memories alongside their human turned Cybertroian memories.

Saberblade signs once more as he felt his Matrix warm up, Optimus was close by. When he was around Optimus his matrix would grow warm and try to send out a small ping of energy, almost as if it was trying to connect with the Matrix of Leadership. Speaking of Optimus, the black and nova blue Prime felt his cheeks warm slightly. He had been thinking of Optimus a lot lately, the Autobot leader always made his spark flutter or warm when they locked optics or talked.

Shaking his helm he looked over as he saw the red semi rolled to a stop, the semi then transformed into Optimus Prime. Said mech looked a bit uneasy as he walked over, Saber sent him a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest plates.

"Hey Optimus, how was your checkup?" Saberblade asked as he watched his fellow Prime come closer, Optimus said "It went well, no problems have been found. But your squad um,"

Optimus watched as Saberblade closed his optics with a small sigh, the Autobot leader bit his lip behind his mask. He did not want to upset Saber or make him mad, soon Saberblade opened his optic's.

"The past is in the past Optimus, there is nothing I can do about it. Except move on and get stronger," Saberblade said as he uncrossed his arm's, he pushed off the rocky wall and took a few steps forward to stand in front of Optimus.

"Don't worry about it Optimus, I will be fine," Saber said as he placed his right servo on Optimus's shoulder, this made Optimus less tense but still uneasy.

Optimus nods saying "I know, but the thought of it..it makes me uneasy," the Prime subconsciously held his own waist as he looked at the ground, this made Saberblade frown a bit before an idea hit him.

His hand moved from Optimus shoulder to his face mask, this made Optimus jump at the contact. The warm servo made him lock optics with Saberblade Prime who had a soft smile on his lip plating. The warm servo then moved to hold his chin making Optimus gulp with a small shiver going down his back strut.

"Nothing like that will happen to you, I promise you Optimus. I will make sure of it," Saber said as he pulled Optimus into a hug, this made Optimus tense before relaxing into the warmth of the hug.

It had been age's since he had been comforted by a friend since he was the leader of the Autobots he had to be strong for his men and keep his emotion's in check. But now with Saberblade, a fellow Prime and friend Optimus felt he could be himself for once and not a leader. So for one selfish moment, Optimus leaned into the hug a soft sigh leaving his mouth as he relaxed.

A few minute's later Optimus got a big surprise when a rush of heat from his Spark, a heat that spread right through his frame. It nearly made him gasp as he felt his low setting fans turn on, he bit his lip trying to keep himself calm.

He stiffened when he felt Saber move and take a deep inhale. "Optimus? Do you smell that?" Saberblade Prime asked as he sniffed the air.

"No, What smell?" Optimus asked trying to keep his fans from being heard. Saberblade sniffed again saying "A very sweet smell,"

Optimus grunts as he got a ping on his Comlink from Ratchet, ' _Thank you Ratchet!_ ' Optimus thought in relief as he answers the Com, a few seconds later Optimus sighed saying "I must head back, Prowl crashed from the twins pranks,"

Saber chuckles pulling away from Optimus saying "Sunny and Sides sure know how to liven things up," he paused in thought before saying "I'll be back at the Ark later, I'm gonna relax here for a bit,"

Optimus nods as he turned and transformed, his trailer attaching to him as he drove off. When he was out of sight Saberblade gained a deep frown on his face, what was wrong with his fellow Prime? He had felt Optimus stiffen when he mentioned the strangely sweet smell, sighing Saber leaned back on the wall he could ask Ventus or Ratchet later he just hoped nothing was wrong with his fellow Prime.

 **BACK AT THE ARK**

Virtue knew something was wrong with her music-loving friend, the reason? He was stuttering and being all jumpy around her recently. He was also spacing out a lot and starting to spend a bit less time with her since the party. It made her worry, shaking her helm Virtue got up and left her room to find Jazz. She would get to the bottom of this one way or another! Primus help her and Jazz, their both gonna need it.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

Some more fluff between Optimus and Saberblade, poor Saber has no clue as to whats wrong with Optimus. But I do *Evil Smirk* Hahahahahaa!

In the next chapter Virtue and Jazz have some quality time together. And Saberblade will soon learn of Optimus 'problem'.

Until then, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings and Troubles Part 1

Chapter 5 is here!

In this chapter Virtue is hunting down Jazz, and Saber is trying to find out what's wrong with Optimus.

Also, I've decided to change the rating of this story to M in the next chapter.

I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form! I only own my OCs and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 5: Feelings and Troubles Part 1

 **ARK MIDDAY**

Virtue growls as she looked around the hallway she was currently in, she had been searching for Jazz all morning! Where was he!? She sighs using her stronger military scanners to locate Jazz's spark signature.

There! She had a lock on his signature, grinning Virtue took off in a run she would catch him. The chase was on!

 **WITH SABERBLADE**

The leader of Squad Alpha had just arrived back from his time relaxing, he would normally go to his room to try and decode the Allsparks coordinates. Instead, he went to the medical bay, he wanted to know what was bothering his fellow Prime.

After 10 minutes Saberblade left with a dark blush on his cheeks and a laughing Ventus and Ratchet in the Medical Bay, Saberblade went straight to his room. Once there he locked his door and leaned on the wall with a deep sigh.

"So that is what's wrong with him," he said as he held his chin in thought, going over the information Ventus and Ratchet had given him.

Shaking his helm Saberblade pushed off the wall and left his room, he quickly made his way to Optimus office.

 **PRIME'S** **OFFICE**

When Saberblade arrived at the office he could tell something was wrong, the hallway was strangely empty and quite along with the door being locked. Frowning Saberblade used his own code to enter the room, looking around he closed the door behind him as he checked the room over.

Nothing was out of place and a few datapads had been done, the chair was pulled out showing it had been sat in recently. But the main thing was, where was Optimus?

Saber felt his spark beat faster as the uneasy feeling of being watched crept thought his frame, then his scanners picked something up. Behind him!

Turning he barely saw a red and blue blur tackle him to the wall, he grunts as his frame hit the wall making scratches on the orange colored metal. Growling Saberblade was about to yell at whoever tackled him only to stop he when saw WHO it was, it was Optimus, only the mech was panting and looked overheated as he pinned Sabers' arms. The red and blue Primes optic's had darkened and held such intense emotions it was almost primal, it shocked Saber who had opened his mouth to speak.

"Optimus? What are yo-umpff!" Saber was cut off, as a pair of heated lips caught his own lips.

Saberblade was stunned right to his core, Optimus was kissing him! Saber felt his spark heat up making his chest plates grow warm, he also picked up the sweet scent again but this time it made his frame grow warm along with other areas.

Saberblade felt his self-control slipping and tried to pull back from the kiss. "Optimus! Con..control, yourself!" Saber tried to speak as he almost broke the kiss.

This made Optimus freeze, before pulling away and looking at Saberblade who was panting taking deep breaths, trying to cool his frame down. "S-Saber?" Optimus asked a bit dazed.

"Yes, it's me Optimus," Saberblade Prime panted as he heard his own internal fans turn on, trying to cool his frame down.

Optimus then seem to realize what he had done, cause he blushed a deep blue and tried to speak "I, oh frag! I-I'm, I didn't mean!" he let go of Saberblades arms, this let Saberblade move away from the wall rubbing his arms. He grunts hearing Optimus stuttering as he tried to apologize, Saberblade moved grabbing Optimus by his shoulders.

"Calm down Optimus," Saber said but his words fell on deaf audios, Optimus was too shocked and embarrassed to listen.

Saberblade sighs, what could he do to snap Optimus out of it? Then an idea formed if Optimus surprised him. Why not a little payback? Giving a small smirk Saber suddenly leaned forward placing his lips on Optimus lips, this both stopped Optimus and stunned him. Saber also took the time to acknowledge that Optimus was a handsome mech without his mask on, pushing those thoughts aside he focused on the task at hand.

Saberblade pulled back saying "Now we're even," he then reached up and held Optimus chin asking "Are you gonna be calm now?"

Saber got a small nod from the blushing prime, letting Optimus's chin go he said: "Now, the medics have told me what you're going through, do you want me to take command until its over?"

Optimus felt himself gulp a bit as he thought Sabers worlds over, the part of his more logical mind was saying it would be best if his fellow Prime took over while Optimus waited his 3-day Heat Cycle out. While the other side of his mind that was driven by the heat cycle took his worlds a little differently making up scenes of Saber pinning him to the breath and dominating him.

Taking a deep breath he pushed those thoughts aside while saying "That would be the best course of action to take,"

Saberblade nods releasing Optimus arms saying "I will inform Prowl that you will be resting on Ratchets Orders, go and rest Optimus,"

Optimus nods as he backed up and let Saber walk over to the door, only for Saberblade to pause at the doorway and turn his upper body to him.

"I must admit though, Optimus, you're one hell of a kisser," Saberblade gave Optimus a teasing smirk before leaving the office.

And leaving a badly blushing and overheating Prime behind.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **WITH VIRTUE**

Virtue growls as she arrived at one of the training rooms in the base, she knew Jazz was nearby. Looking around she could hear a few mechs getting some training in but some muffled voices caught her attention.

Quickly hiding her spark signature she crept over to the training room, putting her audio towards the door she could hear Ironhide on the other side talking with Jazz! Finally, she found him.

"Ah, man! Why is this so hard?" Jazz said inside the room making Ironhide chuckle.

"Just be honest with her Jazz," Ironhide said making Virtue confused.

"What if Virtue doesn't feel the same way? I-I don't want to hurt our friendship cause I fell in love with her," Jazz said sounding very stressed out making Virtue pull away from the door in shock.

She felt her cheek plates burn as her spark raced, Jazz the mech she secretly had a crush on, and only her brother knew that little secret, loved...her?

Shaking her head she quickly left the training area and went to her room, once inside she sat on her bed trying to get her racing spark to calm down.

She felt a smile work its way onto her lips as she placed a hand on her chest plates, she did not expect this when she woke up the morning.

"I wonder when Jazz will confront me?" Virtue asked herself before shaking her helm as she felt a tug on her sibling bond with Saberblade.

; _Sis? Everything okay?_ ; He asked having felt her spike in emotions.

; _I'm fine, just happy I was scouting out when I overheard a discussion in one of the training rooms, the mech I love actually loves me back_ ; Virtue said as her brother sent her his support and joy.

; _Congratulations sister, I wish you both the best of luck also I will be taking command for 3 days due to Optimus taking a break of sorts_ ; Saberblade said making Virtue grin.

; _Okay, I'm going to go and check up on Dynames_ ; Virtue said as the bond dims as she got up and left the room.

She would wait for Jazz to make his move, besides the wait would be worth it now.

 **WITH THE TWINS**

Shadowstrike sighs as he sat beside Bluestreak listening to the sniper talk, he liked listening to him talk it calmed the warrior's spark. Speedstrike was cleaning his blades nearby, he was also calm as he listened to Bluestreak.

The sound of a door opening made Shadow look over to see Jazz enter the room, he was looking around as if searching for somebot.

"Whats up Jazz?" Bluestreak asked taking note of the third in command.

"Hey guys, have you seen Virtue around? I..need to tell her something," Jazz said making Speedstrike tilt his helm at him.

"Virtue? She's in the Rec-room watching some human shows with the lambo twins," Speedstrike said making Jazz nod.

"Thanks for that, I'll catch ya guys later," Jazz said with a quick wave before turning and leaving the room.

The twins shard a look before Shadow asked "What was thst about?"

Speedstrike just shrugged his shoulders before asking Bluestreak a question about the humans, this made the sniper answer it with gusto while the twins listened with calm sparks.

 **WITH JAZZ**

Jazz walked down the hallway of the Ark, his spark beating at a fast rate as he tried to steel his nerves for what he was about to do. Primus! How did Ironhide confess to Chromia withou having a spark attack!?

Taking a deep breath Jazz arrived at the Rec room, opening the door he went inside to see a few of his fellow Autobots hanging out, he saw Mirage talking with Ventus. To his surprise he saw Prowl having a cube of energon with Sonicblast, both were playing chess of all things.

He then heard a soft chuckle making him look over to see Virtue watching the large TV that Wheeljack made, on it was playing a cartoon called G.I Joe or something like that. Walking over Jazz could feel his spark going nuts in its chamber.

"Hey, Virtue," Jazz said making Virtue turn to him her doorwings raising up and fluttering slightly at the sight of him.

Now thanks to being friends with Prowl Jazz was skilled at reading doorwings, her raised doorwings and fluttering like that meant she was happy to see him.

"Hey, Jazz! What's up?" Virtue asked tilting her head at Jazz who gulps.

"Listen can we, uh, talk in privete? There's something I wanna tell ya," Jazz said as he remembered Ironhides words about being calm.

Virtue gained a curious look before nodding and handing the remote to another bot before getting up and following him, he lead her towards his room.

After opening his door he let her inside saying "After you," With an added bow making Virtue giggle.

"Such a gentleman as the humans say," Virtue said before walking inside as Jazz stepped in behind her.

She then turned to him asking "So, whats up?"

Jazz took a deep breath before speaking "Okay first just let me talk," he held up a hand making Virtue nod.

"You see Virtue, ever since you arrived here you've caught my optics you're a stunning femme with an amazing personality. I've really enjoyed our time together as friends but over the last few months, I uh, I've fallen for you," Jazz said as he flexed his hands his spark beating up a storm.

"What...what I'm trying to say is I, I love you," Jazz said his cheeks turning light blue from blushing.

Virtue felt her own cheek plates burn as she stepped forward and without warning she leaned up and kissed Jazz on the lips making him gasp, Jazz's spark exploded with warmth as he fekt those lips on his. He moved wrapping his arms around Virtues waist holding her close, this also made their chests press together making small sparks fly between the heated chest plates.

Virtue pulled back panting with dark blue cheeks saying "I love you too Jazz,"

Jazz grins as he flipped his visor up to show his sky blue optics, Virtue smiles as she leaned up and pulled Jazz in for another kiss.

 **WITH** **OPTIMUS**

Optimus sighs as he lay on his berth, his could feel the ache in his frame from his heat cycle. Oh Primus! Why now of all times!

But the Prime was mostly embarrased with himself, he had been trying to avoid any bot incase he jumped them in the daze of his heat cycle starting. But instead he ended up jumping Saberblade!

Optimus groans rolling onto his side as he held his waist, try and he could he could not get the feeling of Saberblade's lips off his own lips. The warmth and taste lingered making his already heated frame warm up even more!

"Primus," Optimus groaned as he retracted his mask while licking his dry lips.

His thoughts were not helping, eveytime he tried to distract himself he ended up with thoughts of his fellow Prime dominating him. Ugh! At least the Decepticons were defeated for now, that was the only upside to his situation.

Optimus shook his helm as he pushed himself up and headed over to his wash rack to take a cold wash, this was going to be a hard 3 days.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the slow updates.

But as I said in the next chapter I'll be changing the story rating to M-rated, which will be a first for me.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
